Archery bowstring releases are devices commonly used by archers to grasp a bowstring and then release it after the bowstring has been pulled. A bowstring release can help increase the accuracy of the archer's shot by providing more controlled and consistent release of a bowstring. Because the archer does not need to use his/her fingers to hold the bowstring, the release can enhance the archer's comfort. Releases are often provided in the form of handheld or hand-mounted jaws which grip the bowstring, and which can be actuated by the archer via a trigger. Examples of prior bowstring releases can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,407 and 5,582,158 to Linsmeyer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,763,819 and 7,753,043 to Eckert, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,672 to Peck et al., the contents of which should be regarded as part of this document as if they were appended thereon.